


Bad Ends

by Rosemar (Rosemar_Darkling)



Series: Kingdom Hearts ABOverse (Rosemar's) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breast Fondling, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemar_Darkling/pseuds/Rosemar
Summary: A collection of one-off chapters set in the same universe as others in this series. What-ifs, side-plots, game-overs, and other non-cannon things that could have happened but didn't. Most of these will be focused on sexual situations but will be just shy of all porn-no-plot. Enjoy.
Relationships: Maleficent/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts ABOverse (Rosemar's) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551448
Kudos: 8





	Bad Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after Chapter 6 of Two Keys; in this version of the story Riku takes Maleficent up on her offer and agrees to provide another kind of service to the Alpha in exchange for her help.

Bad Ends 1: Another Kind of Service 

MaleficentxRiku

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman trailed the back of her fingers against Riku's cheek lightly. “Or course, you could always aid me in other ways.” She said, her words dripping with implication not normally aimed at teenagers.  
  
“Not interested!” He hissed and shoved her hand away.  
  
“Suit yourself.” She responded with a wicked grin and walked away.  
  
That moment haunted Riku for some time after that, the implication making him shudder with revulsion. He was fifteen, and she was...who knows how old. He guessed she could be as old as a thousand, witches were always old in stories. That thought made the boy chuckle which took the edge off the tension.  
  
She'd called him a Beta, and said it with such conviction that Riku was inclined to believe her on instinct alone. He was skeptical, yes, she had her own agenda, and he had to be aware that she might be lying, but the fact remained. Even if he wasn't Beat then as a pre-presenting boy he was functionally a Beta. He didn't have a knot be he could get hard, the same as every boy really, but his size was more than Omegas. The thought gave him pause, he could always act like a Beta until, and if, he presented otherwise.  
  
While he walked the halls toward the room he'd been shown was his thoughts followed him. This new guy who had taken out that big Heartless. Riku hadn't gotten a good look at him, but he looked like a teenager as well, maybe a bit younger than Riku. The silver-haired boy sneered, he was probably some hot-shot Alpha trying to make his mark on the world to the adoring cheers of Omegas. Even if Riku was the true destined wielder and that other kid was just some lucky idiot borrowing it for a time, Riku would never command that kind of respect or have people lusting after him like that. He was just a Beta (most likely), a useless Beta. At most, he might find some Omega who either couldn't attract and Alpha or felt to afraid around them to try.  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear the oppressive thoughts out, but they wouldn't leave. Sitting on the green blanket covered bed that was to be his the attempted seduction Maleficent had pulled a few minutes before came back to his mind. What would an Alpha do with a Beta anyway? He supposed oral was always on the table, but little else seemed possible. His ass wasn't made for receiving cock, it didn't get slick or relax like an Omega or even a Beta girl's hole would. And he doubted his dick, lacking a knot and much length or girth would interest her.  
  
He drew in air sharply, feeling a heat of building shame in his chest. Maleficent seemed to think he was attractive at least, she saw something in him she wanted, even if it was only to use him for a time. In all the fairy tales he'd been told Witches were old, ugly things; bent over and crone like, often smelling like damp moss and other such things. But she wasn't like that at all. She looked youthful, and though her green skin looked odd it was a healthy complexion and looked good paired with her black clothing.  
Riku couldn't smell any pheromones she might be putting off, so he couldn't be sure she didn't smell like rotting logs or mushrooms, but she didn't look bad. Maybe it was magic, but the woman was beautiful to look at.  
  
The teen brought his hand up and gently caressed his neck, working his way up to his chin he touched his lips lightly felling the slight wetness too them. He needed leverage on her if he wanted to find his friends. He'd be stuck here, or running around the universe on a fruitless search without her help, and she made it clear she operated very much on you-scratch-my-back-I-scratch-yours. If he didn't get the key from that punk, if he wasn't the destined wielder, then he'd need to offer something else.  
  
He parted his lips and slipped two of his fingers into his mouth, pushing them in until he gagged. He swallowed hard, his face turning red as he forced himself to hold his fingers there. Finally, he took them back out and gasped, huffing with his hands on his knees. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Riku stood before the over-sized door, the top of which towered over him. This was one of the rooms that Maleficent stayed in, the entire north tower was her private retreat. He rapped his knuckles against the ancient wood as hard as he dared, mindful of how easily he could bruise either himself or the wood.  
  
“Enter.” Said the voice within. It was the Witch, but she sounded relaxed, almost expectant.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Riku pushed open the door. His dull senses were greeted instantly by the scent of spices and citrus and his eyes, accustomed now to the gloom of the castle, dazzled at the array of candles in the room. Tiny flames of red, blue, green and yellow greeted his eyes, each spawned by the wick of a different candle. Some were floating in midair, others were placed carefully on the floor, and still others adorned the lip of the ornate bathtub that occupied most of the space of the room. This was Maleficent's private bath.  
  
“Oh my,” The woman said with false surprise. She reclined in the ivory tub, water obscured by oils and soaps to the point of opacity maintaining her modesty. The water level resting just above her bosom as she inclined her face to him. She still had her horns, meaning that they were a natural part of her after all. “Riku, I do hope you have a good reason for intruding upon a woman in the bath like this.” Her tone was one of subtle seduction, but Riku could sense the tension below it, like a coiled snake. If he didn't go through with this her rage would explode.  
  
“You said there were other ways I could aid you.” He said, trying to keep his tone flat despite the nervous tension that coiled in his gut. “I thought it over...” he looked away. “And, if it means you'll help me find my friends, then I'm willing to do whatever you want me to.”  
  
The Alpha woman smiled like a cat who'd caught a mouse. “My child, you are certainly intelligent enough to realize just what you're agreeing to. Especially...” she lifted her right arm and presser her palm against the wall, in doing so it lifted most of one of her breasts out of the water. The soft,plum, green flesh coming into view and stopping just short of exposing her nipple to the air. “....with how vulnerable a postilion you've caught me in.”  
  
Riku narrowed his eyes, she wasn't vulnerable and both of them knew that. “Yeah, I know.” He was fighting to keep his eyes on her face, but her ploy at exposing some of her intimate parts was working on the teenage boy's mind. He clenched his fist at his side, willing himself to be strong. “Help me find my friends, and I'll help you...relieve stress.”  
  
“Then it's a bargain.” She uttered. The water sloshed as she began to stand up in the bath. She stood up fully but slowly, each inch of her smooth skin emerging from the water in deliberate teasing. Her breasts, while not huge, were perky and full, eager to be shown off. Her waist was slender with a widening at the hips to mark her hourglass figure. And between her legs, framed by her hips, was the mark of her Alpha. Above the thin line of her pseudo-vagina that concealed her testes, jutting out from the top of those lips, was her cock. Her Alpha-clit rested in a semi hard state, already about three inches long and half an inch thick.  
  
Riku was frozen in place as she came into full view. His face broke into a blush and his eyes widened unbidden. A heat formed in his belly and ran downwards, and he felt the slight motion of his small member stiffening. His eyes darted from her clit to her breasts, settling on those and admiring them as almost any teenager would.  
  
The woman smiled and tilted her head back proudly. “That is an expression that delights me to see.” She ran her hands slowly down her sides. “Have you ever seen a more beautiful sight? Am I not the epitome of both womanly majesty and Alpha potency?”  
  
The boy felt his mouth go dry, and he tried, and failed, to stop staring at her breasts. “No; yes. I mean...”  
  
The Witch steeped out of the tub, water sliding down her form onto the cold floor, and placed a finger on the boy's lips. “Shh, it's all right to be overwhelmed. But I have better use for that mouth of yours.” As close as she was she could follow his eyes and see what held his attention so. Cupping her mid-sized bosom she gave them both a gentle heave upward and watched his eyes follow. “You like them? You may touch them if you like.”  
  
Riku's hands shot out before he could think about what he was doing. His hands just barely covered each boob, not able to touch her chest with his finger tips. He could feel her pert nipples rubbing against his palms. He gave them each a squeeze, feeling how soft and giving they were. Doing so his rubbed his palms firmly against her erect teats.  
  
“Not so rough child.” She moaned, enjoying the touching of the eager boy quite a bit. She let him keep squeezing, exploring, and rubbing her for a bit longer, letting out soft moans as her arousal built until her clit was bumping against his leg. A full nine inches long and almost two wide, her knot at the base forcing the top of her girl-slit apart. “This has been enjoyable child, but it's time you directed your attention to the real prize.” She cupped his chin in her hand and pointed his gaze forcibly down to her Alpha anatomy.

Riku gulped at seeing the monster poking at his leg, it was bigger than he'd been expecting, and he was starting to question if he could really do this. “It's huge. I don't think I can swallow that.”  
  
“I have faith in your ability Riku.” She said in an almost comforting way. “Just take it a little at a time.” She pushed firmly on his shoulder with one hand. “Now then, on your knees boy. And lose that shirt.”  
  
Riku let himself be pushed to his knees, her Alpha-clit now bobbing in his face. Pulling his shirt up over his head he laid it aside, his smooth chest still hairless and marked by the shadow of defined abs. “Should I take off my pants?” He asked hesitantly.  
  
“No, you can leave them on dear boy.” She placed her hand on the back of his head, her long nails tickling the back of his scalp. “Now hurry before I lose control of myself and violate your throat.”  
  
He took one last look up at her expectant and demanding expression, a true Alpha if there ever was one. He wrapped his fingers around her base, feeling the pulsing warmth of her knot against them. A single drop of pre dripped out of her tip, and he leaned in and opened his mouth. His tongue touched the pulsing flesh first, the taste was slightly salty by it mostly tasted like the oils she'd been bathing in. It wasn't a bad taste but not good either. As his lips finished closing around the tip another drop of pre fell into his mouth, filling it with the taste of sweet-saltiness that slipped down his throat in a way that made him thirsty for more.  
  
Keeping a firm grip on her knot with one hand and on her hip with the other, the Silver-haired Beta took as much of her inside his mouth as he could manage without gagging, which wasn't much. But his lips glided over it smoothly, and he sucked gently, drinking down every drop of pre she produced.  
  
Maleficent looked down, seeing the crown of the boy's head between the gap in her breasts. Her hand twirled his silver locks ad he teased her tip. “A splendid job child, but I need to be knot-deep in that throat of yours. So either begin swallowing or I shall begin pushing.”  
  
Riku rolled his eyes upward to try to look at her, his vision blocked by breasts from this angle, but her tone sound serious. If he was doing this he wanted to do it on his own terms. Opening his mouth as wide as his protesting jaw would allow he pushed himself further down her pulsing shaft. He gagged and choked almost instantly and tried to pull back. The Witch stopped him, her hand on the back of his head pushing him forward when he tried to pull away.  
  
“Swallow!” She commanded.  
  
He did so, fighting back the tickle in his throat as he forced more and more girl flesh down it. His face took on a blue tint as his lips touched her knot. This surprised him, there seemed to be much less of her then had seemed at first. His neck showed a distinctive bulge in it as he was made to hold there for a few moments. The Alpha Woman tried to push him deeper, to get her knot inside, but it was just too much for the boy to handle. His lips kissed her knot, but he could not take it into his mouth. She relaxed her wrist and let him pull back, though not far enough to get her out of his mouth completely. He was grateful to be able to breathe again, and he huffed hotly though his nose.  
  
“That's a good boy, just like that now, but faster.”  
  
Guided by her pushing hand, Riku complied. He eased her Alpha-clit back down into his throat with a wet choking sound escaping him. His tongue caressed her underside and guided it down until his lips kissed her knot yet again. Then back again until only the tip was inside and sucked eagerly, drinking down any drops it issued.  
  
Slowly, the boy got the hang of it and began picking up speed. His throat stretching to accommodate her and his urge to gag slowly fading. He still made a wet sound as it plunged deep into him and struck the back of his throat before sliding down, and Maleficent delighted in hearing it. Her knot swelled in his fingers, and he was mindful to always press the tight ring of his thumb and forefingers around it tightly, letting her knot his hand, so she didn't try to knot his mouth.  
  
Her other hand joined the first on the back of the boy's head and her hips humped against his face. He didn't mind anymore, his body had accepted her cock as something that belonged going in and out of his wet mouth. Faster and faster it slid down his wet, gaping throat, his lips growing red and slightly bruised from the constant battering.  
  
“That's it boy, a little more.” She huffed. “Ready yourself for my seed. Pure Alpha majesty!” She drew closer and closer as she humped his face which had become a mix of reds and blues from the strain and embarrassment. Her knot swelled to it's full size in the tight ring of Riku's fingers, pressing so hard around it that his knuckles went white from the effort. It was not unappreciated by the Alpha, as it gave her the wondrous feeling all Alphas crave, that of knotting a tight hole as they came.  
  
Her fingers clenched the boy's hair tightly, forcing his face to stay buried in her crotch while her cock was buried down his throat which pulsed pleasantly around her throbbing length as he swallowed desperately to keep from drowning. Her thick load spurted rapidly, in sync with his own racing heartbeat, and sent a copious amount of her warm cream sliding down his gullet and into his stomach where it formed a dull lump that would leave him feeling ill for the rest of the night.  
  
She held him in place after she'd finished shooting her load before letting go of his hair and pushing him away from her crotch. The boy fell back on his backside, coughing and wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. Maleficent stood where she was, a soft glow on her face as she came down from the heights of her climax, her girl-cock pulsing softly. The knot would deflate slowly over the next few minutes now that there was no longer a warm body around it and allow her to soften again.  
  
“Splendid performance child. I do believe I could get used to having your mouth around me daily.” She smiled wickedly. “Of course, I still intend to try out your ass as well.”  
  
Riku was still coughing, his throat sore and sticky so that it hurt to breathe. “What....does...that mean?”  
  
“Precisely what I said.” She said cryptically, raising a finger and stepping back into the water-filled tub. “Now, leave me. I wish to relax in this pleasant afterglow.”  
  
Riku scowled and departed, snatching up his shirt as he did. He felt dirty and sick to his stomach, and the thought she might try sticking that monster of a clit up his butt filled him with mortal terror. He hoped Sora and Kairi would appreciate all he was doing for the sake of reuniting them. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
